Misunderstood
by Lesha Snape
Summary: Okay... this is my first fic.... It basically about my character Lesha trying to find her place in the wizarding world.


Disclaimer - Okay.... I don't own Harry Potter and Memory, Sorrow and Thorn (because of the names Jiriki , Snowlock, and Thorn).  
  
Note : There are extra characters in here....actually, just 3. First, there is Lesha Snowlock, who is a first year at Hogwarts. She belongs to the house of Gryffindor. She has long tuscan red/ red hair and blue/green eyes. She is the second seeker for the Gryffindor team. Next, is Thorn. Thorn is Lesha's owl. Finally, is Stump. Stump is Oliver's owl.  
  
Chapter One - Finding Our Place  
  
Rumours circled in the halls.  
  
"I heard she was a first year."  
  
"She's really something."  
  
"She's on the Gryffindor Quidditch team? Wow!"  
  
The girl who was the cause of the rumours, Lesha Snowlock, was walking down the hall, unaware of the gawking people. As she came to the Fat Lady, she whispered the password, and was let in. There, Harry, Ron, and Hermione waited. Harry was already in his robes, grabbing his Nimbus 2001.  
  
"Come on, hurry up." Harry stated. "Oliver wouldn't like it if we were late!" Lesha grins and grabs her own Nimbus 2001. In a second, she is in her Quidditch match robes.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go!" Lesha, Harry, Ron and Hermione ran down the halls to the Gryffindor Quidditch room.  
  
"See ya later Harry!" Ron and Hermione left for the fields. Lesha knocked on the door, and it is opened by Fred (or maybe it was George) Weasley.  
  
"Come on in guys." Fred says. "You're already late." Lesha and Harry walk into the room.  
  
"Sorry we're late." Harry says. The captain of the Gryffindor team, Oliver Wood, smiled slightly.  
  
"As long as you guys are on the field, that's all that counts. Now let's go!" The team walks out of the room with their brooms. Lesha stays behind.  
  
"Um...Oliver...?" she asks quietly. He turns around.  
  
"Yes?" he says.  
  
"Uh...why am I on the team? You've got a full team." Lesha states.  
  
"They've added another Golden Snitch. You're to be a seeker." Oliver starts. "If you want to, that is."  
  
"Sure!" Lesha exclaims.  
  
"Now let's go. The others are waiting for us." Oliver and Lesha soon caught up to the rest of the team.  
  
"Now remember." Oliver states. "We're playing last years champs, Slytherin."  
  
"Yeah! Let's go beat Slytherin!" Everyone hops on their brooms, and flies onto the field, where the whole school is in their house colours.  
  
"Harry!" Lesha calls. Harry flies over.  
  
"What?" he asks.  
  
"Look...there's Ron and Hermione!" Lesha and Harry wave to their friends and they wave back. Soon the game starts and Gryffindor grabs possession of the quaffle and flies towards Slytherin's end. A bludger flies infront of the Gryffindor chaser, but Fred knocks it out of their path. Soon the score is tied at 30.  
  
"Look Lesha!There are the Golden Snitches!" Harry and Lesha charge off. The Slytherin seekers spot the two and follow. Harry speeds up and grabs one of the snitches. But the game is not over yet. Lesha and the Slytherin seekers continue after the last snitch. Lesha sees the snitch infront of her and grabs it. The game was over. Gryffindor cheered loudly. Harry and Lesha flew down to the stands, where Oliver was already there, congratulating the team. He pulled Lesha aside.  
  
"I knew I could count on you to be a seeker." he stated.  
  
"No problem." Lesha replies.  
  
"Come on Lesha! Let's go celebrate!" Hermione calls out.  
  
"I'm coming!" Soon the four were near the Gryffindor common room. Lesha remembered that she had forgotten something, and rushes down the stairs. She was thinking about Oliver and the Quidditch match, when she bumped into Ron's older brother, Percy. They both fell down, and Percy's books went flying everywhere.  
  
"Sorry about that." Lesha says, standing up.  
  
"It's okay." Percy says. "I guess I wasn't looking where I was going." Percy bends down and starts picking up his books.  
  
"Here, let me help." Lesha says, picking up a few books and hands them to Percy.  
  
"Thanks." Percy says. Lesha turns around and starts to walk. "Oh, and Lesha?" Lesha stops and turns around.  
  
"Yes?" she asks.  
  
"That was a nice play you made today." he explains.  
  
"Thanks." Lesha says. She than runs up the stairs and goes to the common room.  
  
"What took you so long?" Ron asks.  
  
"I ran into your brother." Lesha states.  
  
"What one?" Ron asked.  
  
"Percy... I kinda wasn't looking, and I bumped into him..."  
  
"Oh.... what did he say?" Ron questions.  
  
"Nothing..."Lesha says.  
  
"Was he mean?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh no!" Lesha exclaimed. "He was really nice." Harry, Ron and Hermione all exchange glances.  
  
"What? That couldn't have been Percy..." The common room's door opens and Percy walks in.  
  
"Uh... hi Percy." Ron says, looking at his brother oddly.  
  
"What's wrong Ron?" Percy asked. He looks at Harry and Hermione."Why are you guys looking at me strange?" Nobody gives a response.  
  
"Come on.... what's wrong?" Percy demanded. "Well, since it's nothing, you'd better get to your classes..."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Ron finally exclaims. "We have potions with Slytherin."  
  
"Then you'd better be on your way." Percy stated. "And whatever's wrong, make sure it doesn't happen again."  
  
* * * *  
  
"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!!!!!!!" Professor Snape yells. The class falls deadly silent. "Now...today we will..." Snape is cut off by Lesha running into class.  
  
"Well Miss Snowlock.... you finally decided to join us today." Snape sneers. The Slytherin side of the class howls in laughter, until they are hushed by Snape. Lesha quietly sits beside Harry and the class continues.  
  
When the class is done, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lesha meet in the lilbrary.  
  
"So, why were you late for class?" Harry asks Lesha.  
  
"Uh... I had to do something." Lesha says, blushing. Harry decides to change the subject.  
  
"So, how do you think we're going to do today against Slytherin?''  
  
"Uh, we're going to kick some a**." Lesha states.  
  
"That's good attitude... but, unfortunately, today's game is cancelled." Oliver reports. Lesha turns around to face Oliver.  
  
"Why?" she asks.  
  
"Haven't you looked outside lately?" he questions. "There's a wizard's storm brewing."  
  
"So? We can still play." Lesha says.  
  
"That's what I said, but the teachers said it was too dangerous."Oliver states.  
  
"Why?" Harry asks.  
  
"Because... it's just too dangerous..." Oliver starts. At that moment, Percy walks into the library.  
  
"Uh...hi..." Ron stutters. Percy looks at Ron.  
  
"What is it?" he asked sternly.  
  
"Uh... nothing.... it's just something...." Ron sputters out.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"It's about..." Harry starts.  
  
"I asked Harry and Lesha if they wanted to come home with me for Christmas, and I knew that you would disapprove...'' Ron blurts out. Percy looks at Harry, then Lesha. He than looks back at Ron, shocked.  
  
"Why..." Percy is interrupted by Oliver whispering something to Lesha. She nods and Oliver leaves the library. Percy looks over at Lesha and she blushes. Harry leans over to where Ron is sitting.  
  
"I wonder what's up with those two."Harry whispers. Ron nods in agreement. Lesha stands up, grabbing her books.  
  
"I'll see you guys later." Lesha says.  
  
"Bye." Harry states  
  
  
  
Well, this is the first chapter of my first fanfic....  
  
What do you think????  
  
I don't mind flames........ in fact, I love them!  
  
So.... review if you have the time. 


End file.
